Izuku's Light
by Legatum
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born quirkless, looked down on by those who judged him as weak. But Izuku had a hero's spirit, and thus he was chosen... To wield the most powerful force in the universe.
1. The Heir Of Light

This has been of my mind for quite some time. I hope you enjoy it. Also, please forgive me for any liberties that I have or will take, willing or unwilling, with the Green Lantern Mythos.

* * *

Abin Sur, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, sat in the cockpit of his battered and broken ship. His face was twisted in pain as he looked down at the gaping wound in his side. With the natural instinctiveness of one whose life was spent on the battlefield, Abin knew that the wound was mortal. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the agonizing grief that was crushing his heart.

He looked out into the cold, dark void of space. It was finally over. The Blackest Night, the Prophecy of Doom. As foretold, Nekron, the black entity of death, had risen at the head of the Black Lantern Corps, determined to end all life in the universe. To stop him, the seven Lantern Corps had put aside their differences and joined together. For the first time, the seven colors of the Emotional Spectrum were united as one. The ensuing battle had rocked the very foundations of the cosmos to its corp. In the end, victory was achieved, and Nekron, along with the Black Lanterns, was vanquished.

"But what a cost." Abin Sur thought sadly. The price for victory had been absolute. Everyone was gone. The Guardians, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Mogo. And not just the Green Lanterns. Sinestro and Saint Walker, Atrocitus and Dex-Starr, even Larfleeze. They all had made the ultimate sacrifice to save the universe from destruction. Where once the universe had been illuminated by the lights of the Emotional Spectrum, only darkness remained.

Tears fell from Abin Sur's cheeks. "Now," He thought, "I am alone, the last Lantern in existence." He gazed sadly upon his power ring, now the last of its kind. He had used the last of its power to drag himself back to the ship. Now, the ring sat cold and dead upon his finger. "I am dying, and with my death, the last of our light will be gone forever." He closed his eyes, hopelessness and grief threatening to overwhelm him. The faces of his fallen friends and allies haunted his mind. "Forgive me my friends, I have failed you..."

Suddenly, his left hand grew hot. His eyes snapped open. He looked down at his hand, which was clenched into a fist. In his sorrow, he had almost forgotten what he held in that hand. "No." He said, his old resolve returning. "No, the light will not die here, for I hold in my hand the hope of the universe."

Abin thought back to the battle, to that final, glorious, yet terrible moment when the seven Lantern Corps had combined their power to defeat Nekron once and for all. The light that they had created was more beautiful, more wonderful, and more powerful than anything Abin had ever beheld, and from that holy light, _**it**_ was born. Later, as he had searched the desolate battlefield, he had found it, the last light of the universe, the light that he now held in his fist. Slowly, Abin Sur opened his hand. There, resting in his palm, was a white ring. It glowed with pure energy, sending warmth shooting through Abin Sur's arm.

"Yes, this is the hope of the universe, within this ring is contained our Will and our Hope, our Fear and our Rage, our Greed, our Compassion, and our Love." He lifted his hand to his face, staring at the white ring. "Go," he whispered "Seek out your bearer, he who restore light to the universe, and may his light be the brightest of all."

The ring glowed in response. Then, without warning, it flew from his hand, zipping through the damaged ship into the vacuum of space. For a moment it stopped in front in the cockpit window, as if unsure which way to go. Then, it sped off into the darkness at the speed of light, leaving a trail of white flame in its wake. Abin Sur leaned back in his seat, a smile gracing his face. For the first time, he felt the grief and the sadness lift from his heart, replaced by a profound sense of peace.

"Now," he said gently, "Now I can die in peace, knowing that the future is secure." As he closed his eyes for the last time, a final thought entered his mind. "I just hope that, somehow, I'll be able to see what comes next…

Earth- Space Sector 2814

Izuku Midoriya stared in horror at his friend, Katski Bakugo, caught in the inescapable grip of the sludge villain. Mere hours earlier, he had been trapped in those same disgusting clutches. All Might had managed to save him. But All Might could not help now. Izuku had witnessed firsthand the hidden weakness behind All Might's strength. Even if he were here, there was nothing that he could do in his current condition. And the pro-heroes that _were_ present, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, etc. simply did not have the proper quirks to deal with the situation. Shame filled Izuku.

"It's all my fault" He thought. "If if wasn't for me this wouldn't be happening. I distracted All Might, I wasted his energy, and none of other heroes have the quirks to stop this monster. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"! Struggling to control his emotions, Izuku watched as Bakugo fought to escape. "It will be alright," He told himself. "Someone will come, someone will save the day, I'm sure. Then, Bakugo, still fighting with all of his strength, turned his head, and for one brief moment, his eyes locked with Midoriya's. In that instant, Izuku moved.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Izuku had passed the line of heroes and was running full throttle towards Bakugo. It didn't matter that Bakugo was cruel, it didn't matter that he was vindictive, it didn't matter that he had abused, humiliated, and scorned Izuku countless times in the past. All that mattered to Izuku was that his friend was in trouble, and he would do anything to help him.

"What am I doing," he thought, "Why can't I stop"? Catching sight of Izuku running towards him, the sludge villain turned. "Not this brat again"! With a snarl, he raised a huge, putrid hand. "You're toast kid"!

Thinking quickly, Izuku whipped off his backpack and threw it at the monster. Items flew from the backpack, peppering the villain, and a notebook hit him right in the eye. The villain recoiled with a roar of pain. "You little bastard! You're dead"!

Releasing Bakugo, the beast flung the explosive user away like a piece of garbage. Bakugo hit the wall with a painful thud and fell to the ground. Before Izuku could respond, the sludge villain snatched him up. Now he was in exactly the same situation that All Might had saved him from earlier. Slime encased his body. A malicious voice whispered in his ear, "You've been a thorn in my side all day you brat! You can't imagine how much I am going to enjoy choking the life out of you"!

In the background, Izuku could hear the heroes calling as they sprang into action, but he knew that they wouldn't make in time. He fought back tears. All he had ever wanted was to help people, to make a difference. But in the end, it had all come to nothing. Izuku opened his eyes, hoping that at least his last sight on earth would be the beautiful blue sky. He looked upwards, and saw it.

A bright white speck in the sky, a bright white speck that was getting closer, and closer… Izuku blinked when he realized that whatever it was, was heading right towards him! The mysterious object flashed past Izuku's face. Time slowed, and for a brief moment, Izuku's saw the object, a brilliant flashing ring, glowing with the purest light that he had ever seen. Then, the ring settled on his finger, and the world turned white.

An explosion of brilliant white light exploded from Izuku, blinding civilians and heroes alike with its incredible intensity. Those present would later describe how the light seemed to be almost alive, seeping into their bodies and filling them with life and vitality. Then, from the center of the light, boomed the voice of Izuku Midoriya. Each word was filled with fathomless power, falling like a hammer upon the ears of all who heard them.

" _At End Of Night, At Break Of Day, All Fear Of Death Shall Fade Away, Life Long Lost Shall Show Its Might, Now Returned, WHITE LANTERN'S LIGHT"!_

And with those words, the world, and the universe, would never be the same.

* * *

Fair warning, I don't plan on updating this story for quite some time. I just wanted to post the first chapter and make sure that people liked it.


	2. Coming Change

Surprise! Because of the overwhelming amount of encouragement I have received for this story, I have worked overtime to give you Ch.2 ahead of schedule! To everyone who was kind enough to praise the White Lantern oath in the last chapter, thank you very much, but I must admit I did not create it. I also want to remind everyone that future chapters will take a lot longer. So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Izuku's voice died away. As quickly as it had appeared, the light vanished. Slowly, the crowd lowered their arms from their faces. All eyes turned towards the source. The sludge villain lay in pieces, his slimy body scattered up and down the street. Izuku Midoriya stood alone where just moments ago he had been on the verge of death. His face was pale, his eyes glazed. For a long moment, there was silence. Suddenly, his knees buckled, and he fell forward.

He never touched the ground. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the deep, comforting voice of All Might. "I've got you kid, I've got you."

All Might looked down at the young boy in his arms with a mixture of respect and awe. During his years as the world's greatest hero, he had seen some amazing things, but even the most extraordinary of them could not compare to what he had just witnessed. "What in the world was that?" He thought. "Some sort of light based quirk?" No, that couldn't be it. The kid had told him face to face just a few hours ago that he was quirkless. Besides, that was no mere quirk. The energy, it had seemed almost alive, sentient, and the pure power that All Might had sensed at its core made his own great strength pale in comparison. All Might gently lifted Izuku's right hand, eyes narrowing as he looked at the ring adorning the middle finger. It was snow white, and adorned with a symbol that appeared to be rays of energy emanating from a unknown object. All Might shook his head, questions could wait, right now he needed to get the kid to a hospital.

Death Arms appeared at his side. "Is the kid okay?" He asked. All Might nodded. "I think so, he's just unconscious. Whatever that was, it took a lot out of him. I'll get him to a hospital, can you guys take care of things here?" Death Ams nodded. "You got it," He gestured towards the scattered pieces of the sludge villain. "I don't think our villain will be giving us too much trouble, the kid wasn't the only one that blast took a lot out of. All Might glanced back at Izuku. "Something tells me that we've just witnessed the birth of something very special." He said. And with a burst of his mighty legs, he was gone. Death Arms sighed and looked at his hands, which were still tingling from the energy. "Something special?" He murmured. "If that isn't the understatement of the year, I'll consider early retirement."

Izuku floated in a sea of darkness; pure, thick blackness so impenetrable that he could not even see his hand in front of his face. Izuku's heart pounded like a jackhammer in his chest. He reached out into the darkness, hoping to find something, anything, in the void. Suddenly, a light appeared in the distance. Tiny and distant at first, it began to grow in size and intensity until it was almost within reach. Izuku extended his arm, desperately trying to grasp it. Just as his fingers brushed the edge of the light, a voice spoke.

"Greetings, Izuku Midoriya of Earth. Do not be afraid, no harm will come to you here." Izuku was stunned. "Am… am I dead?" He managed to whisper. An ethereal chuckle answered him. "No, of course not. I merely took this opportunity to contact you during your current state of unconsciousness."

"Who… who are you?" Izuku managed to ask.

"An excellent question, the first of many that I hope to answer. However, it must wait. It is time for you to awake. Don't worry, we will meet again soon. After all, you have so much to do, so much to accomplish…" The light faded, and Izuku woke up.

A white ceiling greeted him as his eyes snapped open. Disoriented, he looked about, trying to take in his surroundings. He was laying in a soft bed surrounded by white walls. "I'm in a hospital." He realized. A soft snore caught his attention. Slumped in a chair next to the bed, fast asleep, was his mother, Inko. "Mom"? He whispered.

With a yawn, Inko's opened her eyes. At the sight of her son, She threw herself across the bed, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh Izuku"! She sobbed. "Oh sweetheart! I was so worried about you"!

" _MOM,"_ Izuku wheezed, " _Can't breath..."_ With a gasp, she released him. "Sorry honey," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm just so happy to see that you're okay"! Izuku smiled. "I'm fine mom, don't worry." He looked around the room. "How long have I been here"? Inko sniffed. "Oh honey, you've been here two whole days."

Izuku sat bolt upright, his fatigue forgotten. "Two days! I've been unconscious for two… ugh." A wave of exhaustion swept over him. Inko gently pushed him back down on the mattress. "Just relax sweetie," she said softly. "You just need to rest and recover. Now, I'm going to go home and bring you some fresh Katsudon, will you be okay for an hour or two?" The thought of his favorite food made Izuku lick his lips, and he suddenly realized how hungry he was. "I'll be fine." He said. Inko smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay dear, I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned to go, then paused. "Oh, I almost forgot, there is a gentleman here to see you. He said that he was a friend of yours. Would you like to see him, or should I tell him to come back later?" Izuku's brow furrowed in confusion. He had few friends, none of them adults. He shook his head. "No, its okay, tell him to come in."

"Okay dear." As his mother walked out, Izuku heard her speaking in the hallway. "Mr. Yagi, Izuku is awake. He said that he would love to see you. And I want to thank you for coming to visit him. Izuku doesn't have many friends."

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Midoriya, your son is a very special young man." Izuku's eyes widened in shock. He knew that voice…

A thin, gaunt man entered the room. His wild explosion of blond hair was untamed and messy, and his pallor was pale and sickly. But his eyes were bright and vibrant, brilliant blue orbs that radiated strength. "Hey kid." He said with a smile. Izuku almost leapt out of the bed. "All Might"! He exclaimed. "What are you doing he…

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! All Might hissed in panic. "Quiet down! Do you want to blow my cover"!?

Izuku clamped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry." He whispered. All Might signed and sat down. "Its alright, I don't think anyone heard you. But enough about me, how are you doing.?"

"Oh… Okay I guess, just tired." Izuku lowered his eyes. "I… I want to thank you for coming to see me, I know that you have much better things to do than..." "All Might interrupted him with a wave of his hand. "Don't be ridiculous, what kind of hero would I be if can't take some time for a fan. Besides, I wanted to thank you personally for what you did. Izuku's eyes widened. "You're thanking _ME"!_ He exclaimed. "But if it hadden't been for me, you would have been able to handle that villain yourself."

"It wasn't your fault," All Might said. His piercing gaze burrowed into Izuku. "I'm just glad that someone was there, someone who, despite having no powers, was willing to put his life on the line to save a friend. What I saw you do was most heroic thing I've seen in a very long time." Izuku blushed from the praise. All Might leaned forward. "And I also saw what you did… with _that._ He gestured towards the white ring that still rested on izuku's finger. Izuku looked down at it in surprise. He had completely forgotten about it. "How did you get that ring," All Might asked. "And what exactly is it?"

Izuku shook his head. "I don't know. The sludge villain had me, I thought I was going to die… and then I looked up, and the next thing I know, this ring was on my finger." He shook his head. "I don't remember anything after that. All Might pulled his phone out his pocket and handed it to Izuku. "Here, watch this.

Several Minutes Later…

Izuku stared at the screen in astonishment. "I did that"!

"Yes, you did, It's been front page news for the last two days. You really don't remember any of it?" Izuku shook his head.

"Hmmmmm...You told me that you were quirkless, are you absolutely sure about that? A familiar sadness pierced Izuku's heart. "Yes, a doctor confirmed it when I was little. I don't have a quirk." All Might thought for a moment. "Well, we can figure it out later. Right now you just need to rest."

"Wait, did you say _we_?" Izuku asked. All Might nodded and stood up. He placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Young man, I have a feeling that you've come to a crossroads. Things are going to change for you, and I want to help you face that change." Izuku struggled to fight back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. "Thank you." He managed to say. With a poof, All Might transformed into his hero form. Towering over Izuku's bed, he flashed his famous smile. "No need to thank me young Midoriya! It is my sworn duty to protect and…"

A chorus of excited voices rose in the hallway.

"Did you hear that, it's All Might's voice"!

"Wait, did I just hear All Might?"

"All Might is here? where is he?"

All Might's eyes widened with panic. "Great! Now the whole hospital will be looking for me. It's time for me to go." He rushed for the window and opened it. He paused with his foot on the sill. "Rest and regain your strength, Izuku. When you've recovered, I'll contact you." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Izuku stared out the open window. "All Might is right," He thought. "Things are changing."

He had no idea.

Later that evening...

Izuku took off the ring and laid it on the nightstand next to his bed. He dropped onto the soft mattress with a sigh of relief. It was so good to be home. He groaned as he thought back to the last couple of hours. Leaving the hospital, he and his mother had been waylaid by a crowd of reporters, all itching to speak with Izuku about the incident. Inko, normally the sweetest and most inoffensive of women, had gone into protection mode and promptly sent them packing. Izuku chuckled as he remembered one particularly stubborn reporter forced to retreat after Inko threatened to mace him.

Delicious smells drifted through his open door from the kitchen, where dinner was cooking. Izuku closed his eyes and inhaled the timeless scent of genuine home cooking. Why, he could almost taste...

"Greetings once again, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku jumped up with a cry and fell off his bed, landing with a thump on the floor. "Izuku, are you alright?" Inko called from the kitchen. "I'm alright," Izuku quickly called back. "Just stubbed my toe." Quickly closing the door, Izuku scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice.

"My apologies, Izuku, It was not my intention to startle you." Izuku's reaction was only slightly better than it was the first time. "Where are you?" He demanded. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, the room began to glow with a gentle light. "I am right here." The voice responded. Izuku gasped. The light was emanating from the ring on his nightstand. Izuku cautiously approached it. Trembling, he reached out, and touched the ring. He gasped, but not with pain. Soothing, relaxing warmth flowed from the ring up through his fingers into his body. Picking it up, he stared at it. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Hello." The voice answered back. Izuku's mouth dropped open. Desperately, he tried to speak, but his brain failed to form any words.

"Don't worry, I realize that this must be a rather disconcerting experience for you. But I mean you no harm. Do you not remember our meeting earlier today?" Memories of the mysterious dream roared through Izuku's mind. "It wasn't a dream? That was you"!?

"Yes. Oh, and don't worry about your mother hearing us. I am in your head. Only you can hear me." Izuku blinked. That had indeed been what he was thinking. A mixture of relief and confusion swirled inside him. "Who are you?" He repeated. " _What_ are you?"

"That is a rather complicated question." The voice answered. "But I have traveled a very great distance to find you."

"Me"!? Izuku exclaimed. "Why?"

"I will explain everything. But I suggest you get comfortable, it is a long story." Izuku obediently sat on his bed and backed up against the headboard. His initial shock was fading, replaced by an eagerness that he could not fully explain.

"All right," the voice said. "In simple terms, I am a weapon, a weapon known as a Power Ring." Izuku looked slightly skeptical. "A little ring? A weapon?"

"Yes, but I am getting ahead of myself. To properly explain what I am and why I am here, I had best start from the beginning..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!


	3. In The Beginning

Welcome back, please enjoy.

* * *

"The story that I am about to tell you is one that goes back countless eons, all the way back to the beginnings of the universe itself."

Izuku sat motionless, completely engrossed in the unfolding tale.

"At the beginning of time, when the universe first came into existence, the being known as 'The Entity,' was formed. None know how he came to be, only that he was, and is, the embodiment of life itself. His existence bestowed life across the universe, creating all living things.

"You mean, like alien life?" Izuku asked eagerly. "Aliens exist?"

"Of course. You live in a world were the majority of the population are born with unexplained superpowers. Is it really such a stretch to believe in life on other planets?"

Izuku shook his head. "Well... no, I guess not when you put it like that.

"As I was saying," The ring continued. "Life spread throughout the universe. Then, among the first lifeforms, the emotions were born."

Izuku blinked in confusion, "What do you mean _born_?" He asked.

"Everything that exists must first come into being." The ring replied. "At some point in those early days, some creature, fighting for survival, was the first to feel the emotion of willpower. From that first will was born Ion, the emerald entity who is the physical embodiment of willpower in the universe. Others soon followed. Parallax, the yellow entity of fear. Predator, the violet entity of love. Ophidian, the orange entity of greed. Butcher, the red entity of rage. Adara, the blue entity of hope. And Proselyte, the indigo entity of compassion. Thus was born the Emotional Spectrum, an energy field that is fueled by the emotions if all sentient beings throughout the universe. Here, I will show you.." Images flashed through Izuku's brain, and he saw the brilliant rainbow of the Emotional Spectrum shining across time and space. He sat in a daze, enthralled. Suddenly, the images disappeared. "Snap out of it," the ring scolded. "I'm not done."

"Sorry," Izuku muttered sheepishly. "Please continue."

"Time passed, the universe matured, but eventually, the cosmos was enveloped by war. Chaos and destruction ran rampant. Then, a race of immortals from the planet Maltus decided to take action. The Maltusians harnessed the most powerful force in existence, the emerald energy of willpower. They created rings, devices powered by will, to contain and control the energy. The Maltusians divided the known universe into three thousand six hundred sectors and sent a ring to each sector to select a recruit. The Maltusians took on the title of The Guardians Of The Universe, and with the Thirty-six hundred recruits they formed the intergalactic peacekeepers known as the Green Lantern Corp."

The ring paused, "Are you all right? Your brainwaves are unsettled."

Izuku shook his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "No, I'm okay. It's just…This morning I was just a normal, well, slightly less than normal high school student. And now you're tutoring me on the history of the universe." He sighed. "It's a lot to take in. But I'm starting to understand how important this is."

"You are wise beyond your years, Izuku Midoriya." The ring replied, then continued the story. "For eons the Green Lantern Corp served as the protectors of peace and justice in the cosmos. In time, other Lantern Corps rose up around the remaining emotions of the Spectrum, some created to serve good, others created to serve evil." Again, images of the past flashed before Izuku's mind, and he saw them, mighty warriors, clad in the seven colors of the Emotional Spectrum, some good, some evil. They reminded Izuku of the heroes and villains of Earth. "The different corps clashed many times over the years. The outcome was uncertain, the future tenuous, and then, _Nekron_ emerged."

As the ring spoke, its light dimmed. The mere utterance of the name, though unfamiliar, sent a cold chill down Izuku's spine. The very air grew cold and still. Licking his lips, he forced himself to voice the question that he knew had to be asked. "Who is Nekron?"

The ring was silent for a moment, then said, "Nekron was an cosmic being that came into existence when the Emotional Spectrum was first harnessed. He was the counterpart of the Entity. While the Entity was the creator of life, Nekron was the embodiment of death, the Ruler of the Dead and Lord of the Unliving. His goal was to return the universe to its original state of nothingness. To accomplish this, he formed his own corp from along the fallen heroes and villains of the universe. An army of the dead, powered by black rings. The Black Lantern Corp."

Tremors run up and down Izuku's body. He tried to speak, but the words would not form. For a brief moment, it seemed that his cheerful, brightly lit room was growing dark. "What happened?" He finally managed to whisper.

"The seven Lantern Corps united to face the threat of Nekron and his Black Lanterns." The voice of the ring grew stronger. "The wielders of the Emotional Spectrum came together as one to save the universe from annihilation. The battle that followed shook the very fabric of space and time." In the end, Nekron was defeated, the Black Lanterns were destroyed, and reality was saved, but the price was extraordinary."

Izuku's eyes widened. "Wait," He interrupted. "All this time, you've been referring to everyone in the _past_ tense." Does that mean…"

"Yes," The ring answered sadly." The Lantern Corps, Green, Yellow, Blue, Red, Indigo, Violet, and Orange, all sacrificed themselves in their entirety to vanquish Nekrom. There was only one survivor."

Izuku felt his eyes grow moist. He had spent his entire life studying heroes, and he had seen the price that they paid. More than once he had sat in front of the TV, watching the solemn procession of a fallen hero being laid to rest. Sniffling, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "What of the survivor, where is he?"

"The one survivor was a Green Lantern named Abin Sur. He survived the battle but was mortally wounded. However, Abin Sur was a fighter, the most valiant of the Green Lanterns. In the aftermath, he scoured the battlefield searching for survivors, and that was when he found _me._ "

Unable to help himself, Izuku interrupted again. "What do you mean _found_ you? You said earlier that everything which exists must first come into being, where did _you_ from?"

"The Lanterns were only able to defeat Nekrom by combining their powers together. The Emotional Spectrum was united as one, and that union created something no one could have foreseen, the White Light of creation, from which I was born. I am a White Lantern Ring. I am the last remnant of the Emotional Spectrum. Adin Sur found me, the last spark of light among the devastation, and brought me to his ship. By this point he realized that he was dying, his Power Ring was dead, and he was alone. But he did not lose hope, and with his dying breath, he commissioned me to seek out my bearer, the one destined to restore the light of the Emotional Spectrum."

For the first time, the full ramifications of what the ring was telling him struck Izuku like a thunderbolt.

"Me?!" He squeaked.

The ring's glow intensified. "Yes. You, Izuku Midoriya of Earth, are chosen to be the light of the universe."

Izuku laid down on his bed, his head so full that even his highly analytical mind was completely overwhelmed. As a thousand thoughts raced through his brain, he heard the ring speaking in the back of his mind.

"It seems that you've taken in all you can for now. We will continue tomorrow. Now, I will help you sleep, you will need all your strength for the days ahead."

And with that, Izuku's brain shut down, and he instantly fell into a deep sleep...

"Izuku, Izuku honey, wake up." Groaning, Izuku slowly opened his eyes. His mother stood over him with a loving smile on her face. "Are you okay dear?"

"Of course mom," Izuku yawned. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No, its just that you've never slept in until after Noon before, and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

Izuku sat up, almost headbutting his mom. Snatching up the special edition All Might alarm clock on his night stand, he stared in shock at the two little hands. "I'm sorry mom, I guess that I was more tired than I though."

Inko patted him on the head. "Don't worry dear," She replied. You need your rest after everything you've been through." "I'll fix you some lunch." With one last smile, she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Setting his clock back on the nightstand, Izuku felt his finger tingling. He looked down at the ring on his hand, and all the memories of the previous night came rushing back.

" _And thus was born the_ _E_ _motional_ _S_ _pectrum… the in_ _t_ _ergalactic peacekeepers known as the Green Lantern Corps… They sacrificed themselves to vanquish Nekron… You, Izuku Midoriya of Earth, are chosen…_

"Good morning, bearer."

Izuku almost jumped out of bed as the ring interrupted his thoughts. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you, again."

Izuku shook his head. "No, it's all right. I was just recalling everything we went over from last night, everything that you told me. It hardly seems real."

"And yet there is not the slightest speck of doubt in your heart that what I have told you is the truth."

"No, somehow, in my soul, I know that everything you said is true."

The ring glowed warmly. "That is one reason, one of many, why I chose you. You have a pure heart, able to pierce the clouds of deception to see the truth."

"But I still don't understand exactly what you want me to do."

"What is your dream, your greatest desire?" The ring asked.

Izuku's fist tightened. "To be a hero," he said. "the only thing I have ever wanted to be is a hero, a beacon of hope and peace, just like All Might"!

The ring's response was filled with hard certainty. "And that is what you shall become. Because I want the same thing as you. I want you to become a hero, and a hero you shall be."

* * *

Another chapter down, so many to go!


	4. The First Construct

Before we begin, a quick message: There will be a _very_ special announcement at the end of this chapter. Be sure to read it in full. I promise you that it is something you won't want to miss!

* * *

 _Hero… Hero… Hero…_

That one word , that one dream, the dream that Izuku had been chasing his entire life. The dream that everyone had told him was unreachable, unattainable, impossible. And now, when he had been ready to give up on the advice of All Might himself, his dream had found him, in the form of this tiny ring. It was almost too good to be true. It _was_ to good to be true.

"Can I really do it?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, you can." Came the answer. "You are my chosen bearer, the Heir of Light, Wielder of the Emotional Spectrum. You have always seen your quirklessness as a curse. But what you lack in power you make up for in strength of character. And because of that, you have been granted power beyond that of quirks. You, who were once powerless, will one day wield power beyond your wildest…"

The ring paused. Izuku was swaying from side to side, mumbling to himself, his eyes swirling.

"Huh, I apparently went a little overboard. Izuku, wake up"!

Izuku came to with a start. "Sorry. It's just… becoming a hero is all I've ever wanted. And just when I was ready to give up… you appear, promising me everything I've ever dreamed of. It's almost too much to accept."

"I understand," The ring said gently. "But we are now connected by a bond, a bond that cannot be broken. You will learn how to harness and control my power, and you will become a hero, a White Lantern."

A thought occurred to Izuku, a thought so obvious that he chastised himself for not thinking of it earlier. "What is your power? You haven't told me exactly what is that you can do."

"The powers granted to you as a Lantern are threefold." The Ring answered. "First, the power of flight. Second, the power to protect your body using energy shields. Third, the ability to create energy constructs. This last ability is by far the most important. Power Rings can be used to create virtually anything you can think of. From weapons to vehicles to the very elements themselves. Anything that your mind can comprehend, I can create. I am limited only by your imagination."

Izuku gasped. "Then… the possibilities are endless..."

The conversation was interrupted as Izuku's phone range. He picked it up. The number was unfamiliar. He swiped the answer button. "Hello?"

"Greetings young Midoriya"! Boomed the voice of All Might. "I hope this isn't a bad time. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Izuku sat straight up. "All Might! I'm doing much better, thank you."

"Glad to hear it! I was hoping that we could meet and continue our discussion from the hospital."

"Oh… yes of course! I actually have some things to tell you."

"Indeed? Well, I'm glad to hear it. Do you know where Dagobah Beach is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can you meet me there tomorrow at 4:00?"

"I'll be there"!

"Excellent! See you soon"!

The line clicked as All Might hung up.

"I assume that you are planning to tell him everything?" The ring asked.

Izuku nodded. "Yes, I am. All Might is my hero, my idol. He saved my life. He wants to help, and I want to be honest with him. Is that okay?"

The ring took a moment before answering.

"Izuku, you are my bearer. I am subservient to your will. You are under no obligation to consult me or consider me for anything. However, if you wish to know, I understand your reasoning, and I agree with you. Your All Might is noble and trustworthy. He will make a powerful ally. I might very well have chosen him had you not existed. However, before we meet with him, I believe we should begin your training. All Might should be shown a small portion of what you will one day be capable of.

Izuku's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course, were should we start?" He demanded eagerly.

"Meditation."

Izuku's face fell. "Oh."

The ring laughed. "What I mean is you need to learn how to focus my energy. To create an energy construct requires three steps. First, decide what you wish to create. Then, visualize it. Finally, will it into existence. Think of how an artist creates a painting. He decides what he wants to paint, he visualizes it, and then paints it on the canvas.

Izuku nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Give it a try."

Izuku could barely contain himself. Shaking with excitement, he held out his ring hand and closed his eyes.

"What should I create first?" He asked.

"Start with something small and simple, something that you can easily imagine and visualize."

"Small and simple… small and simple… small and simple… I've got it!

Izuku's eyes snapped open and a white beam of light shot out of the ring. The energy changed shape, morphing into an oval shaped lump resting on four sausage shaped appendages. Izuku stared at his very first construct. It was not what he had imagined.

"Izuku, what is that?" The ring asked politely.

Izuku mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"A Dog." Izuku mumbled.

"It looks like what you earth people refer to as 'A Dump'." Came the blunt reply.

Izuku's face glowed with embarrassment. "Sorry," He said. "I did what you said. I imagined it, I visualized it, and I willed it into being. I don't understand how it turned out so..."

The ring interrupted him.

"Izuku," It said softly. "It takes fully fledged Lanterns _years_ to completely master their power rings. You are just a boy, years younger than any Lantern has every been. Before the War Of Light, the very thought of a Lantern as young as you would have been utterly ridiculous. You can't expect to create a good construct on the first try. The very fact that you were able to create anything at all is impressive. Now take a deep breath, and try again. Take your time, and try to visualize what you want to create as clearly as possible.

A heartened Izuku nodded. "Okay." Summoning the energy, he furrowed his brow in concentration. The light took shape, and the same lumpy mass appeared on the floor.

"I think we need to try a different approach." The ring said.

Half an hour later…

Sweat poured down Izuku's face as he dissolved his latest construct, a fork that looked more like a obese, horned sausage than a utensil. He had worked tirelessly over the last thirty minutes, and had virtually nothing to show for it. Every construct he created was a warped mess of what he intended. Mentally, he was exhausted, and frustration was starting to set in.

"Izuku, you need to clear your mind, a Lantern must be completely focused at all times. To lose focus is to lose control of your power. I told you that mastering constructs is extremely difficult."

"I know," Izuku said. "It's just so hard. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to create what I see in my head."

The ring pondered for a moment.

"Let's try one last thing." He said. "Close your eyes, and visualize something that you are intimately familiar with. It must be something that you see every day, something you think about every day, something you know as well as the back of your hand.

Izuku's gaze drifted across the room. He looked at his All Might action figures, his All Might posters, his All Might pictures, his All Might lunchbox, clock, bed sheets, and curtains.

He knew exactly what to create.

Once more he closed his eyes. An image formed in his head, an image he had seen a thousand times over the years, an image that he knew better than his own face.

"You've got it!" The ring exclaimed. "Now _W_ _ill_ _I_ _t_ "!

Energy burst from the ring, twisting and turning in a shining dance, until a perfect copy of All Might's face floated in the air in front of a shocked Izuku.

Even the ring was stunned. "You did it... you actually did it"!

"I did it..." Izuku murmured as he gazed at his first construct. After a long minute, he reluctantly released it, and the construct vanished into the air.

"That was incredible." he said.

"You have no idea," The ring responded. "It should have taken weeks for you to create a construct like that. To call what you just did remarkable is an understatement. Of course, it was obviously in large part do to your almost creepy levels of knowledge regarding All Might. Your future challenges will not be so easy. Before we stop for the day, there is one final thing, I need to recharge."

"Recharge?"

"Of course, my energy is not infinite, it needs to be periodically restored. After traveling all this way to find you, my energy reserves are almost gone."

"Oh, I understand, but how do I recharge you?"

"You must summon your lantern battery. It's very simple, focus my energy on a fixed point in this room, and imagine you are opening a door.

Izuku complied, and to his surprise, a small portal opened up, and a white object rose out of it. It was the same size and shape as a handheld lantern, It had a flat, round base, and an identical flat, round, top. Between the base and the top was a circular shaped body, emblazoned with the same symbol that adorned the ring, the symbol of the White Lantern Corp.

Izuku gingerly reached out and took the battery. It felt warm to the touch, almost alive.

"Now, touch the ring to the battery, and speak the White Lantern Oath. Do you remember it?"

Izuku frowned. The words were there, in the back of his mind, struggling to get out, but unable to reach the surface.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I'm trying, but I just can't remember."

"Nothing to worry about," The ring said understandingly. "You will."

Izuku pressed the ring against the battery. Instantly, the words of the White Lantern Oath rushed forth to the front of his mind, and Izuku knew that he would never forget them again.

"At End Of Night, At Break Of Day, All Fear Of Death Shall Fade Away, Life Long Lost Shall Show Its Might, Now Returned, White Lantern's Light"!

The battery glowed as white light poured from it into the ring. Izuku could feel the raw naked energy. It was incredible.

After a few seconds, the transfer was complete, and the light dimmed.

"There," The ring said. "Back to one hundred percent power. Well done Izuku. You have done more than enough for now, and we have a big day tomorrow… You have a question?"

Izuku nodded seriously. "Yes, I do."

"What is it?"

"What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, I still don't know what to call you."

"Well, I don't actually have a name. I an not a person or a physical lifeform, merely sentient energy. I was not born with a name, nor was I given one."

"But you must have a name," Izuku exclaimed. "Let me see… wait, when you showed me the history of the Lantern Corps in my mind, I saw something. I saw an alien receiving a Power Ring, the very first one."

"You must have seen the original Green Lantern." The ring said. "The very first Lantern in history."

"What was his name?" Izuku asked eagerly.

"Avra, his name was Avra."

Izuku smiled. "Then I shall call you Avra."

"Avra… yes… I like it, I like it very much. So be it, from this day forth, I shall be know as Avra."

* * *

ATTENTION, EVERYONE! As we approach the holiday season, my thoughts are drawn to everything that has happened this past year across the USA. It has been a long, uncertain year, but a good one in many ways. And with Thanksgiving and Christmas almost upon us, I wanted to do something Special. So… it is my great pleasure to announce that come December I will be unveiling the very first Fanfic. Net Advent Calendar!

It is very simple. Starting the first day of December, I will be publishing new stories and content every day up through Christmas Eve. Planned works will include, but are no means limited to, a host of new Honest Trailers and the conclusion to U.A Sports Festival: Front Page News. The Advent Calendar will end on Christmas Eve with a special Christmas surprise. I am very excited and can hardly wait!

I do have one small request. If you are on board with this idea, please give me a shout out, or shoot me a quick message. I have a lot of work to do to get everything ready, and knowing that I have your support is what gives me the motivation to keep going. With your help, It can be a Christmas that none of us will ever forget!

Have a great Thanksgiving! Legatum.


	5. Dagobah Beach

Before we begin, I just want to remind everyone that my 2018 Advent Calendar will be kicking off December 1st, the day after tomorrow. Every day up through Christmas Eve I will publish a new story. Don't miss a moment, I promise it will be one hell of a ride!

* * *

The next day, Izuku woke up bright and early to prepare for his meeting with All Might. After hiding the White Lantern battery in his closet, he went in to breakfast. As he ate, he noticed his mother staring at him from across the table.

"Mom, what it it? Is something wrong?"

Inko shook her head. "No sweetie. It's just… you look different. Ever since you came home from the hospital, you've had a spark in your eyes, a spark I haven't seen since you were little."

Izuku stopped eating, his mind racing.

"How much should I tell her? I don't want her to worry, but I can't just tell her about…"

Avra's calm voice interrupted his thoughts. "Just tell her the truth, not about me, about _you_."

Izuku understood.

"It's kind of hard to explain," He said to her. "But for the first time in years, I feel at peace with myself, with who I am."

Inko's eyes glistened. "Good," she said softly. "I'm glad." The two ate quietly until Inko again spoke.

"So dear, what are you going to do today?"

"Actually, I'm going to meet a friend at Dagobah Beach this afternoon."

"Okay, but be careful, some of those reporters might still be around." She looked up, her face a picture of motherly innocence.

"Do you want to take my mace with you?"

Izuku choked on his juice. "Mom"!

"I like her." Avra said.

Filled with excitement over meeting All Might, Izuku found himself at Dagobah Beach early. The initial hype over his incident with the sludge villain had apparently died down, and he had managed to avoid being recognized. He stood on the beach, looking around in disbelief. It occurred to him the the term junkyard might be a more appropriate. Literal mountains of trash and garbage towered high into the air, stretching for miles.

"Unbelievable, I hard that people were using the beach to dump their trash, but I never imaged it would look like this."

"Do you have any idea why All Might would want to meet us here?" Avra asked.

Izuku shook his head. "No."

"No matter, we will find out soon enough. When he arrives let me explain things. Give him the ring and tell him to put it on. I will establish a temporary mental link with him, similar to the one I share with you. It will allow me to speak with him directly, even if he is not wearing the ring. Then I will explain everything."

"O..okay, but..."

"Hello young Midoriya"!

With a shriek, Izuku leaped into the air and landed in a pile of garbage. A huge hand reached down and pulled the dazed boy to his feet.

"Good to see you again"! All Might said. "Sorry for startling you."

"Its okay," Izuku replied. "That has been happening a lot lately."

All Might smiled. "When we spoke over the phone, you said you had something new to tell me. I assume it has to do with that ring?"

Izuku took a deep breath.

"I would be better to just show you."

He slipped off the ring and handed it to All Might. "Here, put it on."

All Might raised his large eyebrows.

"Very well."

He took the ring from Izuku and placed it on his middle finger.

"Greetings, Toshinori Yagi of Earth."

All Might's body stiffened as if electrocuted. The symbol of Peace was visibly shocked, something Izuku had never seen before. It scared him.

"I know what you're thinking," He said. "But it's okay. Just listen to what Avra has to say."

"Avra?"

"Yes. My name is Avra."

Twenty Minutes later…

All Might shook his head in astonishment. "When I saw what happened in the ally, I knew that it was the beginning of something. But this… this is beyond anything I could have possibly imagined. I feel like a child trying to comprehend the world around him for the first time."

He looked at Izuku. "And he is the one? The one you chose to wield the most powerful weapon ever created?"

"He is." Avra answered firmly.

All Might did not respond, his eyes still boring into Izuku, who began to squirm under the scrutiny. Finally, the Symbol Of Peace smiled.

"You chose well." He declared. Izuku sighed In relief.

"Izuku has proven that, quirk or no quirk, he has something far rarer, a hero's spirit. You could not have made a better choice."

All Might stood up. "Izuku, I told you back the hospital that I wanted to help with whatever you would be facing. I mean that more than ever now that I understand the task before you. I will do whatever I can to assist you, if you want it."

Izuku's head bobbed up and down so fast he started to feel dizzy.

"Of course!" He blurted out.

All Might handed the ring back to Izuku.

"Good! Now the first thing to do is prepare for your training. Have you worked at all on learning how to use the ring?"

Avra answered. "I instructed him on the basics yesterday. But we barely scratched the tip of the iceberg."

"Show me."

Izuku gulped.

"Just remember yesterday." Avra said.

Izuku took a deep breath and held out the ring. All Might's eyes widened as a white glow filled the air. White energy shot out of the ring, twisting and turning until it formed a perfect copy of All Might's face.

All Might roared with laughter. "Well done Izuku, well done! It's like looking into a mirror"!

Izuku turned red.

Avra's voice cut across both their minds.

"Now that Izuku understands the basic principles of controlling the energy, we can start developing his skills from the ground up. Let's start with something simple. Izuku, pick something we can use for a target."

A large steel refrigerator caught Izuku's attention. He pointed to it. "That."

"Good, now shoot it."

"Shoot it?"

"Yes, your easiest and simplest offensive attack is to launch a energy beam at the enemy."

"You mean like a laser?" Izuku inquired excitedly.

"Indeed. It is much simpler than creating a construct, but the principles are the same. Imagine it, and will it into existence."

Imagining a laser gun like he had seen in the movies, Izuku thrust out his fist at the target. A bolt of energy shot out of the ring and hit the refrigerator dead on, blowing it to bits. Izuku and All Might's months dropped open.

"Again." Avra ordered.

Izuku fired another blast, demolishing a old oven.

"Again"!

A third bolt destroyed a wooden crate.

"Again"!

By the time Avra called a halt, Izuku was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face. Yet, he had never felt more alive. The surrounding trash had been blasted away by the repeated attacks.

"That… was… incredible"! He gasped

"Well done," Avra said, obviously pleased.

"If that was the, 'tip of the iceberg,' as our new friend put it, you will indeed be a force to be reckoned with one day." All Might said. "The question is, what will you do with your new power? You said you wanted to attend U.A, is that still the case?"

"Yes! Now more than ever"!

"In that case, there is no time to lose. The U.A entrance exam takes place in ten months. But if you're willing to work hard, to put your heart and soul into it, then we should have just enough time to get you ready. Avra, can Izuku master a sufficient measure of your power in that amount of time to take the exam?"

"Yes, I believe he can."

Izuku struggled to hold back tears.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked All Might.

"Of course I mean it! Come back here tomorrow morning, and we will begin training."

Then his face grew serious.

"Izuku, there was one more thing, something that I meant to tell you back at the hospital. When we first met, you asked me if you could be a hero. I told you no, it was not possible for someone who was quirkless to become a professional hero. I was wrong, you proved me wrong when you risked your life without question to save someone else, and the last few hours have merely confirmed it.

All Might's eyes burned with intensity.

"Young man, you too can become a hero."

Izuku fell to his knees, and this time, there was no stopping the tears.


	6. Training

Happy Thanksgiving! Before we begin, I just want to announce that I have decided to do another Advent Calendar this December. I have some great stuff in store and I want to encourage all of you to come check it out. See you December 1!

* * *

The Next day…

Izuku collapsed onto the sand, breathing heavily. Slung over his shoulder was a white energy rope, which was attached to the large refrigerator he had been attempting to pull. All Might sat on top of the fridge, looking down at him.

"Yesterday I told you that you could be a hero," He said. "But it's clear that I was a bit hasty."

Izuku whirled around in shock. "But you said that I had what it takes!" He wailed.

All Might laughed. "You misunderstand. What I mean is you can't move forward in your pitiful physical condition. Avra, back me up."

"It's true, your physical condition is in desperate need of improvement. You will never become a true Lantern in you current state. You are what I believe humans would refer to as 'Sad'."

All Might watched as Izuku's face fell.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing"! He handed Izuku a batch of papers. "I hammered this out yesterday. It's my 'Aim To Pass American Dream Plan'! I have scheduled every aspect of your life for the next ten months. Follow it, and you will be ready just in time for the exam."

Izuku quickly scanned the schedule.

"All Might is right," He thought. "He's scheduled everything. School, eating, physical training, even sleep."

All Might leaned down.

"If I'm honest, this is going to be super hard." He said.

"That's putting it mildly." Avra chimed in.

A bead of cold sweat ran down the back of Izuku's neck.

The following months passed by in a hellish frenzy of activity. Almost every waking moment of every day was filled with grueling work. In the mornings, Izuku would train with Avra, learning how to train and focus his mind. The evenings were devoted towards purely physical work, cleaning up the mountains of trash on Dagobah Beach with his bare hands. In between them, Izuku continued to attend school, pushing himself harder than ever as the exam loomed ever closer.

And at night, Avra would teach Izuku the long history of the Lanterns. As a consummate fan of all things hero related, Izuku was utterly captivated with the stories of the fearless Green Lanterns, the fearsome Yellow Lanterns, the deadly Red Lanterns, the noble Blue Lanterns and others. But not all the stories were encouraging, or noble. One night, after hearing a story about the atrocities committed by the Red Lantern Corp, Izuku asked Avra why he needed to learn such terrible history.

"History is not selective." The ring replied. "To truly grow, you must learn to accept weakness as well as strength, failure as well as victory. It is through overcoming weakness and failure that one truly becomes strong. What is important for you to remember is that in spite of all their weaknesses, mistakes, and failures, all seven Lantern Corps died as heroes. We should never allow their sins, no matter how great, to overshadow that fact."

Izuku took the words to heart, as well as everything Avra taught him.

At the five month mark, after the afternoon workout, All Might sat Izuku down. "Young Midoriya, allow me to congratulate you on making it this far!"

Izuku beamed. "Well… it's all thanks to you and Avra. I never could have done this on my own."

"Your humbleness does you credit, but don't sell yourself short. Have you looked ahead at your schedule?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Starting tomorrow, your schedule will change. Until now, you have separated your training with Avra from your physical training. Tomorrow you will begin combining them. You have reached the point where must learn to hone both skills simultaneously. Now, this may sound easier, but it will be anything but. You will have to push your body and your mind to the absolute limits of endurance."

All Might's face was serious. "Can you do it?"

Izuku fists clenched, his eyes full of determination.

"Let's do it." He said.

All Might was right. The next five months put the first five to shame. Izuku worked harder, trained harder, and studied harder then he ever had in his life. The days dissolved into a blur of pain and sweat.

But it paid off. Under the unrelenting physical work, his body grew strong and muscular. His mind grew sharper than ever. Mastering the ring came much slower, often tedious to the point of near insanity. But Izuku's determination never faltered, and before he knew it, the five months were up.

The morning of the exam, All Might walked towards the beach. It was still very early, just before dawn, and a nipping chill filled the air.

"Well," He thought to himself. "This is it. I hope Izuku was able to finish. I know everything was on schedule, but if he falters at the last minute..."

His thoughts were interrupted as a bright white light began to glow from the direction of the beach.

"Izuku"! He gasped, and took off at a run. When he reached the shore, he stopped in amazement. The sands of Dagobah Beach sparkled in the early dawn light. The entire stretch of shoreline had been completely stripped of garbage except for a solitary tower of trash. At the top stood Izuku Midoriya, wreathed in white light, shining like a star in the morning sky. As All Might watched, the light faded, and Izuku swayed and fell off the tower. In a flash All Might transformed and caught the boy in his arms.

"You did it, you really did it"! He exclaimed in awe.

"Yes he did," came the pride filled voice of Avra. "Izuku accomplished everything we asked of him, and more."

Izuku's eyes fluttered open. "How did I do?" He asked weakly.

"You did it"! Avra and All Might said simultaneously.

Izuku signed in relief. Beaming, All Might placed Izuku on his feet and pulled his phone out his pocket.

"You've come a long way young Midoriya, look at this." Displayed on the screen was a picture of Izuku, facedown in the sand.

"That was you ten months ago, and now look at you." All Might's face was a picture of pride.

Izuku blushed. "I've been lucky, having you and Avra as teachers."

All Might shook his head.

"No, this is all your doing. Someone told me me once that there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One is an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused. You have earned this strength, and everything that comes with it!"

He glanced at his watch. "You need to hurry or you're going to be late for the exam! Can you fly there on your own?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, to save time, Avra suggested skipping over my flight training. I can barely lift off the ground."

All Might nodded and grabbed Izuku's hand. "In that case, I shall take you there myself"!

Izuku paled. "No, wait, I can AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!

All Might launched into the air, dragging Izuku with him. As they passed over the city, people could swear they heard the faint sounds of screaming on the wind.

* * *

With any luck, you won't have to wait a year for the next update.


End file.
